


Pillow Talk

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk, Roleplay Logs, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What begins as a conversation about her talking in her sleep takes a few twists and turns, but she finds those are the conversations she loves best with her fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is the beginning of a string of birthday surprises/commission fills for **sideofrawr**. I asked which ship she'd like first and she asked for Kirk/Rose and so I picked one of the fics that started with a sentence starter from Tumblr user **toxixpumpkin** (found [here](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)). Hope you enjoy!

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

Rose paused in getting ready for bed to stare at her fiancé with a grin on her face. That was still taking some getting used to but she couldn’t be happier. "Because you're Prince Charming, duh," she said.

“Yeah, but you refer to me as Princess Kirk,” he said with a grin of his own. “I kind of want to know why.”

“Do I talk in my sleep or something?” she asked.

He nodded. “Sometimes, yeah,” he said. He pulled back the sheet and blanket and slipped into bed, waiting for her to join him. “You have some weird dreams, let me tell you. The stuff I hear you talk about in your sleep…I kind of wonder about you.”

“Yeah, but just remember, you did ask me to marry you,” she pointed out, slipping her pyjama bottoms on. She grabbed her top after that and then put that on before getting in next to him. “You don’t talk in your sleep much but when you do your dreams don’t seem…pleasant.”

“They usually aren’t,” he said. She snuggled in next to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. “I’ve had less of those types of dreams since you and I got together. I think you’re a good influence.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said with a grin. “Normally I’m supposed to be a bad influence.”

“Well, you’ve definitely been a good influence on me,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. “I know Bones thinks so, at least.”

“Well, it’s good to know your best friend likes me,” she said in a warm tone. She nestled her head on the pillow. “Are you sure you want to marry me?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure,” he said. “I haven’t been more sure of anything in a long time. I think I know more or less what I’m getting into by marrying you, and even if I don’t exactly know, I’ll deal with it as it comes.”

Rose wiggled out from his embrace and turned to face him. “So you’re totally fine with all the weird that might come from marrying me?” she asked.

He nodded. ‘Yeah. I mean, it can’t be any worse than the weird I’ve already been through in Lawrence. I lived through the apocalypse…it can’t really be worse than that.”

She reached over and touched his face. “You don’t really talk about that,” she said. “I mean, it’s probably not something you _want_ to talk about, but…”

He was quiet for a moment, and then he shifted them so he was on his back and her head was on his chest. “Some of the nightmares I have that I don’t talk about is stuff that happened that day. Mostly it was a lot of fighting. Demons and stuff, possessed people, lots of chaos. I got hurt, got healed, went back out there. Got hurt a few times, actually. Managed to get out all in one piece. I was one of the luckier ones. I didn’t end up in hell, in a cage, like some of my friends. I saw a lot of stuff though. Saw people I cared about get hurt bad. Saw people die, even if they came back later. It made it so Lawrence wasn’t a place I wanted to be around.”

“So that’s why you left?” she asked.

He nodded. “Kind of jumped at the opportunity. I mean, I knew what I was doing wasn’t _exactly_ kosher. But the guy I was working for, he had a stake in the companies I was checking out. He wanted to make sure things were going the way they were supposed to. I _say_ it was corporate espionage but it kind of wasn’t. I mean, I think most people knew the truth but didn’t say anything. I’d be there a few weeks, long enough to make the right contacts, get friendly with the right people—”

“Woo the right women to steal their passwords and stuff?” she teased.

“Surprisingly no, I didn’t do that,” he said. “I mean, maybe a few stray make-out sessions, but I was celibate from the time I broke up with Ginger until you and I got together.”

She sat up at that and looked at him. “Seriously?” she asked incredulously.

He nodded. “I didn’t just think about the crap with the apocalypse while I was gone. Everything that had happened with Ginger had been a train wreck of epic proportions, even if she and I were fine. I didn’t want to make the same mistake again. And I didn’t feel like going back to my womanizing ways, either. So I just decided doing nothing was a better option. And then I got involved with Anna and…it wasn’t even an option, not really.”

“I never really understood _that_ relationship,” she said.

“I don’t either, not entirely,” he said. “I think she wanted more but she didn’t, and she got attached, and…it just wasn’t right. Wasn’t what she needed, but she didn’t want to hurt me. We probably would have been better off if we’d just stayed friends, to be honest.”

“Yeah, but then I couldn’t tease you about dating a Disney princess,” she said with a smile.

He shook his head. “You’re going to keep teasing me about this till the day I die, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” she said with a nod. “I’m just really glad nothing happened with Ginny or…Georgina.” She finished that sentence a bit darkly.

He grinned at that. “Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?”

“No, but I’ll question your taste in women for sleeping with her,” she said.

“One: seal shenanigans were at play. Two: she’s a succubus. And three,” he said, sitting up and then using his body to nudge her onto her back, “I got together with you a few days later, kind of, and never gave her another thought in that way, so what does that say?”

Rose smiled up at him and framed his face in her hands. “It tells me that I am much _much_ more awesome than her?”

“Exactly,” he said before leaning in to kiss her. She shut her eyes as she savored the kiss, eagerly returning it before sliding her hands down to the bottom hem of the shirt he was wearing. She had no clue how the conversation had gone from her talking in her sleep to his dating history, but all she knew was that she was _quite_ satisfied with the end result…or at least she figured she would be by the time he was done having his wicked way with her.


End file.
